Bite Me Harder
by Opdaet
Summary: Valentina is attacked by a cougar, and saved by a vampire. "He put his head near my throat and breathed deeply. He licked the bottom of my neck to the tip of my chin and planted a kiss. I could feel his fangs, his crimson eyes glowing." What does he want?
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1, Just a better hallucination._

It was a cold, dark evening. No stars, just the streetlights and Jake to guide me to my way home. I was walking home with my boyfriend Jake. Jake the jock. Every time I look at him I sense something is wrong. I don't know why. He has neck length platinum blonde hair with front bangs, deep ocean blue eyes and a 6 pack. He and I just came back from a nice evening walk down at the park. I can't help, but I sigh as I walk and make a little bit of a sound with my high highs on the sidewalk. "Something wrong baby?" Jake asks me. His face has hardened from the cold. "No, nothing. Just that it's so cold out." I smoothly lie. "Would you like my coat?" He asks, smiling. "I'm alright, thank you though." I smile back sweetly. For a second he looks at me coldly, his eyes flickering almost like a flame, but then they sweeten softly again. He nods and we continue walking. There's my house, I live with my 18 year old sister, yet I'm only 15. We used to live with our parents, but she decided to move out and I wanted to explore the big world with her. That certainly didn't happen. One, she's emo with black scene hair and toxic green highlights. Her eyes are a cat shade of green, her body is slim and her hair flows down her back. Her name is Selena. She drinks red wine a lot and parties every night, yet sometimes she has the nerve to give me a certain time for my curfew. If I get late, she often sneers at me, but if I'm lucky she acts like she never noticed. Now if you've seen my house, your jaw just might drop off. It's huge, a mansion. Since my parents are extremely wealthy, we got half the share of the money too, and Selena works as a fulltime doctor, her shift ends at 7:30 though. Our mansion has about 6 floors. The first floor is a huge living room, with TV's, video game consoles, couches, stuff like that. The second floor are the bathrooms and little spa's we have. We do our nails, and hair there. The third floor is Selena's full floor. It's hers, with her bedroom and all the crap she likes. The fourth floor is mine, with my bedroom and everything. The fifth floor is the kitchen; even from down here I can smell anything cooking. The kitchen is a pretty big place. The sixth floor is the library, mixed with the attic and basement. Big place. Black bricks looking haunted, yet beautiful with elegant windows. A large pool in the huge backyard. Following our backyard is a deep forest with graceful animals like deer. I head up the steps, only a few lights light the way and my heels clack on the pavement. "You gonna be okay tonight?" Jake asks me. Sometimes Jake stays over with me, if I'm feeling too lonely. "I think I can manage it." I say as we stop and smile at each other. "If you need me, you call me. Alright?" He smiles back. I nod. "Now, can I get a goodbye kiss?" He asks. I giggle softly and gently kiss his lips for 8 seconds. Then I pull back. Jake gives me a tight warm hug, then releases me. I wave shyly and open the door, then walk in. We wave at each other once more and then he steps down and heads home. I close the door behind me and take off my shoes on a lovely dark purple velvet carpet. The house is warm and smells like turkey, chicken, and all the delicious kinds of meats. Did Selena cook something? I can hear Ozzy Osbourne music and I know right on she's playing Modern Warfare 3. I put my silk jacket on the coat hanger and head into the living room. Yep, she's playing Modern Warfare alright. She's just lying there, wearing black tights, a black T-shirt that reads: _I'm emo, what are you?_ And black ballet slippers with lace black gloves. She's shooting violently in the game, grinning. "I'm home." I say. She quickly nods at me and returns to her game. "Any dinner?" I ask, crossing my arms, but I can't help to smile. "Yeah, in the kitchen." She replies quickly. I head to my floor and open the door to my room. The wall is painted a blood shade of red, with heart shaped things everywhere. Even my bed is heart shaped. Most of the things I have are red or white, sometimes even black. I take off my skinny jeans and tank top and put on comfortable silk white pajamas and white socks. I head up to the kitchen and find on the large wooden dining table, a delicious meal has been prepared. "Do you like it?" Selena asks. She's already there. "You never cease to amaze." I say and sit down. Non alcoholic red wine with cheesecakes, tiny brownies, roast chicken and turkey, mashed potatoes, steak on my plate with a bed of rice. I salt my food carefully, and eat my steak and rice. The steak oozes with spices and juices that look like pomegranate juice. Selena eats her dinner too. Next I head onto a large plate of mashed potatoes. I have half a plate of that, eat down 2 brownies, 1 small raspberry cheesecake, and eat the legs of the turkey and chicken. After I'm finished, I'm totally full. "I see you can't eat anymore." Selena says, drinking her wine. I nod and let out a small burp. Selena laughs and I giggle. "So…do you have something to tell me?" Selena's yellow eye shadow, eye liner and mascara flicker at me. I stay silent, staring at my plate and sigh. "It's about Jake, isn't it?" She whispers. I nod, grimly. "Ah. What's going on? You can obviously tell me. I'm not your cousin, I'm your sister." She pours herself another cup of wine. "Things don't seem right, Selena." I say. "What do you mean?" She asks eating a brownie. "Jake doesn't seem right to me anymore. Every time I look at him, this relationship doesn't seem like it was meant to be." "Are you saying it's time to break up?" She raises a brow at me. "I don't know. I'm so confused. It's not like I can hit a pause button." "But you know you can, in your relationship. Privacy and all." She cocks her head, making her point. I sigh miserably. "Is he doing something which just doesn't seem good enough for you?" She asks. Now she thinks I'm desperate for something from a boy! But I have to admit, I sort of am. "He doesn't seem like the 'right' guy for me. Does that make sense?" I ask. Selena nods, she wants to know more. "I told him I was cold when we were on our walk tonight. He asked me if I wanted to wear his coat, I declined and told him I was alright." "So he's pissed for that?" She scoffs. "No, not that. When I smiled back sweetly after declining, I think I saw his eyes flicker or something. Maybe it's time to really end this. Nothing has been going right for 3 months with us anyways." I stand up, wash my hands and take out my iPhone 4. "You go girl." Selena says, drinking down her wine. I dial Jake's number. First I listen to the phone ringing, and then Jake picks it up. "Valentina? Hey, do you need me to come over or something? Are you ok?" "I'm fine Jake. I don't need you to come over." I laugh a bit. "But I'm not okay." I say in a serious tone. He's silent for a bit. "What happened?" He asks. "More like what's happening." I correct. "Uh huh." He says. "Look Jake, I know we've known each other for 1 year and all, started out as good friends, became best friends and then girlfriend and boyfriend..Every time we do something it doesn't feel right. I don't think we were meant to be. Maybe we should be with someone else, we don't seem in love like we once used to be. Get what I mean?" He's silent again, but I can hear a worried whimper. "So, you're saying it's over because I did something you didn't like?" "I'm saying you're just not my type anymore. Want to be just friends?" I suggest. "Alright. Count of 3 we're single. Count for me." He says in a sad tone. "One." I say. "Two." "Three." We're now single. He sighs. "Anything else you need to tell me in order to break my heart?" Now I feel totally furious. "I haven't broken your heart, and as a matter of fact, I don't. Good night." I hang up, shoving down the phone. Selena breaks into laugher. "I heard the whole conversation. Get someone to beat his ass next week." Next week, it's just Monday on March Break. "Did he even hear what I said? I said it to him nicely and he even agreed! Now he says I broke his heart." I roll my eyes. Selena and I clean up the dining table and she heads downstairs to play video games. I take a warm shower, it feels like a fresh summer rain. "Val.." I hear a whisper. "Selena?" I call. No answer. "Right.." I mutter and wash my hair. "Val..Val.." I hear a voice. "What?" I snap. "Selena that isn't funny!" I yell. "I'm not doing anything!" "Yes you are! I don't find that funny!" I yell back. "Sorry! I didn't mean to shoot Bob!" "No! Not Modern Warfare! Stop whispering my name." "I'm not! What the heck is wrong with you? I'm floors down and you think I'm whispering to you." "Sorry, whatever." "You're hearing things! It's your ears! Happens to me all the time!" That relaxes me. There are no windows or coolers or heaters in the bathroom. You can't talk through the walls with all the high tech plumbing. After I take a shower, I dress back in my pajamas, take a nice cold glass of lemonade and head outside. Its dark out, but I don't care. I stand there, sniffing the fresh pine woods air and sipping my drink. Finally, my curiosity gets the better of me. I head into the woods. I walk in the eerie woods and hear an occasional hoot and squirrels fighting over nuts. Nothing out of the ordinary. I venture farther and take different paths. There's a small flowing river with 2 mossy huge trunks of trees layed across it. _This must be a path. This must be the way for me._ I think to myself and carefully step across the soft warm moss. As I venture forward, everything gets more beautiful, in a haunted way. I see a nice raw steaks near a tree. What's that doing there? As I bend over to get a closer look, I hear a low growl. I gasp and look around. Nothing but the flow of the river and this whispering of the wind. _I must have imagined it, like Selena said. _I try to calm myself down. I pick up the meat and the growling gets louder. I quickly put it down. Must belong to some animal. The growling continues, so I take a step back. It gets so loud, it becomes a roar and right out of the river comes a huge pouncing animal and throws its 2 front paws onto my chest and shoves me down on the ground. It's baring its teeth at me, and I see it's a cougar. I'm screaming: "Get off me! Help! Somebody help!" And then I hear a whistle and a boy's voice: "Get off of her Clyde." The cougar, that must be named Clyde, put its ears down flat and looked sad. It obeyed its master and jumped off of me, and went to cuddle the steak. "Ugh." I say dusting the smudged mud on my pajamas. I look behind me and see a boy. He's looking at me in total surprise, as if he was expecting me, but I never showed up until now. He had a perfect shade of pale skin. Not too light and not too dark. His hair was down his neck, not touching his back and it was jet black with blood red streaks through his hair. He had side bangs on his right forehead, with streaks the same color too. Weird how I have the same black hair with streaks, but mine is flowing down my back. Right now mine was just in a messed ponytail due to the Clyde cougar. His hair looked shiny. His eyes were covered by black shades. My eyes are blue, but I can change their color. Maybe he can too. He didn't look any older than me. Probably the same age. 15. He's tall, but not too tall, just high school tall. He's wearing a black tuxedo with a red button shirt over it on his torso. The buttons were silver and sparkling. He also had a puffy white tie and on the edges of his black tuxedo's sleeves, I could see a white shirt which explains the little puffy shirt. There are sparkling roses on his sleeves, near his wrists, on the bottom and on the top. Both sleeves. He also has a sparkling rose on his chest on his left side of the torso. He smelt sweet, like a fresh scent or roses. His pants were shiny, long and black. His shoes are black boots, freckled with shimmering diamonds. "What's cooool?" I heard a high pitched voice. I saw from behind the handsome boy came out this floating smoke thing with 2 little blue eyes. "Not now." The boy snapped at the smoke thing. The smoke thing gasped and poofed away. Now he and I were making full eye contact. "Um, look..I'm sorry if I touched your pet's steak, I was just curious." "An honest mistake." The boy nods. He has a bit of a Southern accent, I understood he did when he said 'mistake.' "I won't do it again, sir." I say. He grins in amusement. "You don't have to call me sir, darlin'." He leans his head over a bit, and lowers his shades to his nose. The southern accent came around on the world 'darling.' He says 'darlin', not darling. He's starting to attract me. Both the way he speaks, his words and his sexy looks. "My name's…Valentina." I squeak. "Pleased to meet you darlin', I'm Valentine." I see his eyes are bright pink, and glowing softly. He removes his shades and puts them in his tuxedo jacket, and he takes out these Harry Potter glasses, except a bit bigger. He looks sooo cute! "Do you need glasses?" I ask him quietly. He shakes his head, "I think it makes me cute." "I think you do, too." I say. "Thank you, darlin'. It's such a coincidence that our names are so alike. Almost the same, don't you say? Mine just ends with an E." He chuckles. I blush. "Yeah..look, I'm sorry about you having to get your pet cougar into trouble." "Oh don't worry about him. Clyde does that to everyone. I accept your apology, Valentina." "Do you own these woods or something?" I ask shyly. "I don't own them, but I do wander around in them quite often. I have my own mansion." "Oh, same here! I would have been dead meat if it wasn't for you." I say. He smiles at me. The cougar growls at me, and I don't even notice the tears down my face. I was that scared. In 1 second I was against a large tree and Valentine was extremely close to me. I was staring wide into this strangers face and I saw his eyes turn blue, flicker red, then turn bright pink again, flicker crimson, glow pink and turned crimson red. I gasped, but he looked at me deep in the eye and I felt relaxed all of a sudden. He moved his head closer to my throat, I could feel him breathing on my neck. It sent shivers down my back. I wanted to move away, but my body refused. My body wanted to stay. "You smell delicate, darlin'." He said seductively. "Valentina.." He said to himself. "Ah, it looks like you made me cause a mess of Clyde and his steak here, doesn't it? I would have usually let him attack people, but girls are a different story. You were just too desirable, I couldn't do it." I think I might have hallucinated, or went to La La Land, but I swear I felt his smooth tongue going from the bottom of my neck to the top and plant a kiss on my chin. Then he moaned, took a small breath and moaned again. "Are you going to do something to me for bothering Clyde's steak?" I choke out. Valentine seems like the guy you shouldn't mess with. "No, but I won't say we won't meet again…because you know we will." His crimson eyes flickered madly like fire, and before I knew it, I was devoured by darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2, Afraid Of Me, Darlin'?_

My eyes quickly flickered open. I knew from the moment I woke up, something just wasn't right. I don't remember how I got to bed last night. All I remember is going outside last night. I stare at the ceiling which is a shade of magenta with my name written in it with tons of fonts in black paint. I heaved myself up and sad on the edge of my bed. I immediately had a head ache, as if someone were pounding a rock onto my temple. I felt my memories oozing back to me. I broke up with Jake last night, and then I went to take a walk outside! Of course! He got me angry so I decided to go into the woods! And then, remembering the boy I met in the woods. Does he know where I live? Did he see me walk into the woods and plan this steak thing for his pet cougar? I think he does know where I live, he told me it wouldn't be the last time he sees me. So…he's going to come again? I make a mental note in my mind not to go into the woods at night ever again. I groan and stand up. I can't believe I was attacked by a cougar named Clyde, and then got freaked to death by some sexy dude. I walk over to my makeup stand, take a head ache pill and a cookie and swallow them both, except for the cookie. I chew that. I gulp down water on top of that and take a shower. I'm sweaty, smelly, and it's gross. Maybe a shower will calm my nerves and brain down. As I got into the bathroom, I looked in the mirror. I had a scratch on my arm, probably because of Clyde and my hair looked like a birds nest. Tangled and in knots, with dirt and grass pieces. My eyes looked tired and lazy, and they switched to grey. My skin was pale as usually, just a good shade of pale skin, but I looked a bit like a doll this morning. I took off my clothes which were smudged with dirt. Ugh, and they were white silk too! I got into the shower and took a nice warm shower. Like a summer rain. I pressed a few buttons and felt sponges massaging my back. I washed my hair, untangled it and when I came out I dried myself and my hair. I defiantly felt calmer. I brushed through my waist length platinum blonde hair and change it to a jet black color with a point of my finger. I have magic powers like that. I get out some pink lip-gloss and put some on my lips. That should make me look less..violated. As I head to the kitchen, there's a note on the fridge. It's by Selena. _Whoa there, Valentina! I heard you drag yourself through the house and heard the shower running, and the sounds of TV. You came in pretty late, but I'm off to Japanese classes, be back at 6:00! _What the heck? Would she really be taking thousands of hours in Japanese class? Usually she took a half hour or so, maybe even 1 full hour. This isn't right. I check the clock on the wall and see it's already 5:00. I never sleep this long! On holidays and weekends I sleep till 11 or 12, but I feel like a lazy fat pig. I wonder if something happened to me last night that caused this…I had a bowl of cereal to eat and I began watching TV, and at 6:00 Selena returned. "Up already, huh?" She smiled as she got entered the house, taking off her shoes. "Yeah. Were you really at Japanese classes?" I ask her, shooting a look of curiosity. "Of course I was! I took an hour because I missed my last class. I need a bite to eat because we're going to go partaaaay!" She squeals and runs upstairs. Party? Really? An emo party? God, no. 5 Minutes later Selena returned with a chocolate bar in her hand. "You're so coming!" She exclaims holding a dress in her hand. "What…?" My eyes bulge. She's holding a crimson red dress that covers a bit of my knee caps, with very, very skinny straps. I finally agreed to go to the party with her. Maybe that boy will find me again if I don't. I put on the dress and looked at myself in the giant mirror in the living room. It fits perfectly but it makes my breasts look big. Almost as if Selena read my mind, she replies, "no it doesn't. You're forgetting your breasts are already big. It makes you look sexy." Then she patted my head gently. We were just our Ferrari heading to the emo party when Selena was blabbing away about how cool the boys looked with piercings. My mind was in La La Land, so I ignored about half what she was saying. "Yo! Hello? Valentina, are you paying attention to me at all?" Selena finally snapped. "Huh? Yeah. I was just..." I think about telling her the whole Clyde and the boy in the woods, but Selena would probably cause me some trouble. "Just thinking about Jake. Hard to let go." I lie. "Oh yeah buddy. Take your time. I know the feeling." Selena kissed my forehead. Finally, Selena parked the car in a private parking lot and we walked up to the large house. Not as large as ours, but at least 3 stories high. I see some people drinking beer and wine in the backyard, some hanging near the front door. They must go to the same high school as we do. They're probably so drunk, they don't even know what a school is. I can tell by the slurred words. "Selena made it!" A girly voice screamed out of nowhere. A girl with light purple hair, cut as a bob came and hugged Selena, Selena hugged back. "Glad you made it, sista!" The girl exclaims. "I always make it to killer rocker parties. Introduce yourself to my little sister, girlfriend." Selena winks. "Oh hey!" The girl exclaims. "Name's Angela, welcome to my party." "Thanks for inviting us, I'm Valentina." We shake hands. Angela beckoned us inside the house which had people partying everywhere, but not so crowded. "Wanna come talk about boys with us?" Selena asks, Angela smiling beside her. "I'll be right there, my throat's dry." And that wasn't a lie. I find booze everywhere, in every fridge and freezer, so I just have some pomegranate juice. It's the only non alcoholic thing I could find. I drink down the juice and come back to the room Angela and Selena were in, only their not there. What the heck? I check in every room I can find and the hallway, but Angela and Selena are nowhere to be found! Then I heard Selena giggling upstairs. Wow, she just ditches me like that. No surprise from an emo sister though. People try to coax me into many things as I try to make it out to the lonely backyard, which everyone ditched and ran upstairs. "Hey, wanna try some cocaine?" One boy nudged my shoulder. "Sniff your own ass, thank you." I say and move along. "Yo! Try some weed!" A girl says. "No thanks, I say no to drugs." One girl hands me a cigarette, but I shove it in her eye and she backs off. "Hey! Hey! Hey!" Jake barges in front of me. I gasp and see everyone else behind me did too. Jake told them? That ass! I'm furious, my face flushes red. "What do you want, Jake?" I say behind gritted teeth. "Babe, I can't believe you left me!" He exclaims. Clearly he's a bit drunk, but still sober enough to speak properly. "Jake, move along please." "Babe come on! Try some of this!" He hands me a bottle of beer. I take the beer bottle and smash it on Jake's head. "No thanks!" I growl. "I would like to keep my brain cells." I sack Jake and head outside, I sit on a lounge chair on the deck outside and stared up at the stars in the sky. How peaceful. It's a beautiful sight. I could hear the partying noises and people laughing inside the house. Probably making fun of me because I'm at a party and I'm staring at stars. Not dancing and having fun. I've never been a party person before though. I fixed my eyes upon a daisy in the backyard for 10 minutes until I felt several shivers through my spine. What..? Everything had been warm and now it's freezing cold. I stood up. Probably a joke. I hugged myself and looked around, but nothing was there. No wind, just freezing cold weather. Then I turned around and I saw…_him_. I gasped and almost lost all my breath because he was a few inches away from my face. How the heck did he get there so fast? My throat was dry again, I let myself breathe out. Even though I knew he was there, I tripped over myself and stumbled a few feet away. He wore that handsome tuxedo my eyes couldn't get enough of. Each time I see him, he looks way more attractive. I couldn't tell if I was frightened, or attracted to him. I looked up into his eyes and saw they were the same bright pink as mine yesterday. But mine were grey this morning. I could feel my eyes flush bright pink. See, they only flush colors when I'm in different moods. They turned green when I arrived at the party, now their neutral. "Hello, Valentina." He said in a seductive voice, smiling at me. This made my heart pound so fast, I thought it might rip out of my chest. He moved closer to me, as if I was going to tell him a secret. He was expecting a hello back, but I kept tripping and he kept coming and then I was against the big wooden fence and his face was close to me. I looked around nervously. "Wonderful to see you again, darling." He said the word 'darling'' in his Southern accent again. "I'm not so sure if I could say the same…" My voice trails off. He looked a little surprised, and jerked his head back, but moved it back in again. His eyes hardened and turned a light shade of red. "Why would you say that?" He calmly asks. I can see I hurt him. I see he moved a bit closer to my face, almost noses touching. "Well, I don't even remember how I got home last night." I say. "What about last night?" He grins. "I met you last night. And I know it was about you. The fact that your eyes turned crimson red at me." "Yes it was about me, but your eyes change color too." He points out. "Yes, but not flickering fire crimson red unless I'm about to kill someone." I shoot back. He rolls his eyes. "The thought of you knowing where I am and where I live frightens me. Besides, I haven't even seen you before last night. I don't even know if you're a person. The way you talk and act and move closer to me. So really, I'm not too happy you showed up at a party you weren't invited to." I finish my little speech. He stared at me in total disapproval. He pursed his lips for a few seconds, then made a straight face. "Are you afraid of me darlin'?" He asks. His eyes look upset and they turned a baby blue color. I looked at my hands instead of him. I didn't want to answer this question. I heard him growl a bit, and then he took his hand quickly and grabbed my jet black hair and gently nudged my head back to the wooden fence, I could feel it. But now this seemed awkward because my neck was clearly showing and we were staring at each other. His blue eyes turned a dark blue. He reached his other hand and put it around the back of my waist, pulling me closer to him. We were so close, my chest touched his. "What have you been drinking, Valentina?" He asks. "Just pomegranate juice." I whisper. "Ah, it makes you smell sweet." He replies. He smells like roses still. Then he looked at me straight in the eye. He wanted the answer to his other question. I stared at him coldly back till he snapped. "ANSWER ME." He demanded. This sent a shiver up my spine. "…Y-Yes." I say. He starts chuckling. "You're afraid of me when I saved your life from Clyde? He could have torn you up into confetti." I tried to move around but he was too close to me. I groaned and mumbled softly and then sighed. "Just tell me what you want." I pleaded. "Oh nothing much darlin'. All I want is you." He grins evilly, his eyes turning crimson.


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3, Kissing me, gently._

My mouth went as dry as sawdust. I didn't even understand what he meant! His eyes were flickering at my face and then my throat, as if there was something on me he wanted to tell me about, but he was amused of it. I began breathing deeply, I do this when I'm freaked out and under stress. His eyes turned bright pink, and they glowed at me. In 1 second I became relaxed and his eyes turned crimson again. "Mmm, hmm." He nodded and he moved his face in closer to mine. I think he wants to kiss me, and talk about the whole 'I want you' thing. A raspy voice in my brain was screaming and telling me to run away and shout for help. _Come on your retard! Run away! Shove him! Push him! _I knew that voice was right, but I wanted to stay. To see what he would do. Maybe if I concentrated enough, I could teleport away. I closed my eyes and tried to focus on 'home' but all I saw was him. He breathed on my neck again and then suddenly his mouth gently touched my throat and that sent such a good sensation that went all o ver my body, and my body was freaking out. My body got excited and pleasure ran all over like an never ending train. Then he began kissing my throat and neck softly, as if I was a little animal he was trying not to harm. As if I was injured enough! I could feel the tip of his tongue slide along my skin. Then I felt something very pointy and sharp on my neck and I couldn't take it anymore. "Nooo!" I yelled and shoved him away with all the power left in my rigid muscles. I could tell he expect this from the look of horror in his eyes. But instead, I looked at my feet, I don't want to see his crimson eyes flare at me like fire. "What the heck just happened? I barely even know you! I don't even understand the fact that you 'want me' like, what so special about some messed up chick like me?" I shout. I then accidently look in his eyes and they are flaring red like blood in a fire. He shoves me against the fence again, with his hands on my hips. "You know you wanted to see me. You know you were happy." He growls. "No, I am NOT, _Valentine_." I say his name in a sharp tone and push him off again. "I'm no toy! Your doing things that I would never do with a stranger I barely know, Valentine." I say. He seems amused I'm finally using his name. "Answer my questions or just go away." I snap. I was looking down while I said that sentence, I make my eyes meet his and I see he's smiling in amusement. "Well, well, well! What do we have here? Oh Valentina, you just broke through my seduction moment, _Valentina._" He said my name in the same sharp tone as I did. This sent a shiver up my spine too. Comebacks…? Wait a second..if I'm super close to him, I can't do anything, or think properly. I decide to keep my distance. "Are you serious? Do you honestly want me to answer all of your random questions? Not everything revels just yet." He explains. "Yes." I seriously say. "I won't tell you what I am, because that doesn't belong in these words and here just yet. I want you, I want you to be mine." "Why..?" I ask, mystified. "Because you are perfect in everyway, and you deserve much better." "No I don't, and no I'm not. Besides, you can't say that. You don't even know me." I shoot. "Actually, I do. I know more about you than Jake will ever know. I've been making sure you've been alright for a very long time now." "Ugh! You've been stalking me? Gah-ross! For how long?" "I wasn't stalking you, girl. I was just making sure you were alright every know and then. You need much more than what you are currently on offer!" He shouts, his eyes flaming. I stare at him with fear and disgust. His voice lowers to a whisper. "Or else your doomed." "Doomed?" I ask. "Not doomed.." He whispers sadly. "Forgotton." His eyes are now blue. "This is so retarded! You can't expect me to just randomly walk away with you like I don't have a life in this world! We all play our assigned roles! What are you talking about?" "Your life isn't fit here! You can obviously see that. Fear only plays with you everday of your life. And its currently more horrifying than you can imagine." He sneers. "I'm going back inside, and I'm going to ask Selena to drive me back home. I've had enough of this nonsense." I quickly walked up to the door. "Oh no you don't." He says and in 1 second he's in front of me. "You need to know for reals, your coming with me." "Ugh, how are you here in a blink of an eye?" I ask in disgust. He looked at me with total stress and hunger in his eye. He was finding me quite difficult at the moment. "Selena left the party with Angela." "She took the car?" I ask in horror. "No, she's at the neighbors house. She will be back." "How do you know that? Do you stalk her too?" "No. I just happen to know many things." "Okay…well, tell me, Valentine. How long have you stalked me for?" "I told you, I haven't stalked you! Just for 3 years, since you were 13. That's when life screws you everyday of your life." "Well, what the poo!" He sighed in a calm way and I see his hardened eyes have become soft. Again, he moved slowly closer to me, and I backed up against the fence once more. Before I could move my hands, he took them in his and kissed them gently. "Oh, I can barely leave you out on this world by yourself. Dazzling, beautiful, sparkling and amazing aren't even good enough to describe you. Forgive me for my actions and behavior earlier." "So, what are you going to do to me exactly?" I ask. "I told you, I'm going to take you with me." "Um, I don't want to go anywhere with you." I reply coldly. "It's not like you can decline." He snaps. I scoff. "It's my choice." "Uh no, I'm the one you want so badly. Your kidnapping me." "Huh, and you think stupid human laws effect me? I have my own laws." What the poo bag? Own laws? Is he a monster or something? "Just get away from me. Me and Selena!" I say as serious as I can. "No. Your coming with me!" "If you don't leave on the count of 3, I will scream and everyone will come on out here." His eyes flickered even worse and this time he moved so close to me, his nose touched mine. He opened his mouth slightly and I saw 2 fangs, straight white teeth, glimmering. "Oh my God!" I gasped and tried to look away, but my eyes were fixed on his eyes and fangs. "Oh my goodness..Your a..a-" My voice croaked. "Huh! Not so touch are you now, Valentina? Say it. You don't scare me. Are you so macho buff now? Aren't you going to scream? No, your too weak. Nobody threatens me. EVER." He scowls. I closed my eyes and screamed the loudest scream ever. But when I opened my eyes his fangs lunged at my face and I immediately passed out. I want to die without feeling it.


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4, Back home from Fright_

_Valentine's Point of View._

I was just about to furiously bite that slut for being so rude to me! She thinks she can defeat the undefeatable! I wanted to bite her neck so hard, teach her a lesson, but I knew I shouldn't. So when I was just lunging at her, I stopped and instead, caught her fragile body in my hands. I scoffed as I caught her. Why did she have to act like this? None of this would have happened if she just agreed with me! She's making everything so difficult. Memories flooded back when I first saw Valentina 3 years ago.

_3 Years Ago…_

As being a vampire, I had skills to run as fast as I could, and shape shift into any animal or being I wanted to. I knew a lot of humans like Valentina had the skill to do that, and change colors of hair and eyes. So could I. I was near a large cottage, but I kept my distance. There were people inside the cottage. I was on the top of a tree, safely watching the cottage, and the tree's blocking me from unwanted eyes. I saw Valentina for the first time. There she was, feeding a platinum blonde haired boy little crepes. They were both giggling. A party was defiantly going on and Selena was there too. I saw Valentina first. So beautiful, it seemed like a mirage. Her long hair was Platinum Blonde and flowing to her waist, her baby blue eyes glistening. Of course, I thought every girl was just beautiful. I wanted Valentina to myself, to bite her, but that would be too hard. Since it was a party, a drunken girl would be ideal, just be seductive. I jumped from the tree, landing safely on my feet and saw a figure leaning against a tree just near the entrance of the woods. I ran to the figure and saw it was a girl. She was very drunk. Bubbles came out of her mouth and she could barely stand. She had short dark purple hair and grey eyes. Perfect. "Hey there." I said as I walked in front of her. She giggled and held out her hand. "H-Hi." She hiccupped. I took her hand and kissed it. She sighed dreamily. "My name's Brody." I lied. I couldn't let out my real name. "I'm Petunia." She giggled. "Want to go somewhere where we can talk privately?" I ask her, real seductive. "Sure." She nods. I help her walk deeper into the woods, where we can barely hear the other party members acting retarded. I pull her against a tree. Then I began kissing her neck. She put her hand on my back and being rubbing my back, and moaning. It felt good on my back and she probably liked it too. I moved my face up to hers. I began planting kisses on her neck and cheek, then started making out with her for a bit. After I stopped, she seemed to want more, but I didn't give her any more. She let her head nudge gently against the tree, and seeing her full throat made me go crazy in hunger. I then took out my fangs and bit into her throat. Blood dripped down and into my mouth and down her neck. It tasted so good, one of the best feelings a vampire could possibly feel. She was gasping and taking short breaths, I knew she was surprised, but I clasped my hand over her mouth to block the whimpers. Then she gave up and began moaning. I pulled away from her throat, blood dripping out of my mouth, but my hand was still on her mouth. I saw the bite mark on her neck was already healed, just a few little marks. I get humans, especially girls to do whatever I want them to do with one glance into my eyes. That, or I can hypnotize them. I can also act totally seductive and romantic, that's how I was born. One look into my eyes and I'll be the only person she'll love, and do anything for me. She looked in my eyes and my bright pink eyes glowed, making her obey me. "Tell nobody, understand? Go back to the party and have fun." My eyes glowed some more, and I let my hand fall from her mouth. She whimpered once, but then gave a huge sigh and was hypnotized. "Yes…." She sighed. "Good, go now." Petunia left, and I jumped back onto to the tree to see Valentina. She began laughing as the boy kissed her cheek. That made me full with fury and anger. The laughs and the sound of her voice was like a dream, so beautiful. She was wearing light blue jeans, black ballet flats and a strapless black shirt. Then I saw the boy touching her hips and kissing her lips gently. The boy was about to remove her top till she shoved him away gently. "No, Jake. I'm not ready. Let's just go back to the party." She harshly said. The boy named Jake must have been her boyfriend. He sadly sighed and said, "Okay." I watched her from a long time. She went to Stormwind High, where I went and I kept a good eye on her there. I heard she was a smart, cute and nice girl. Many times at the same party I saw Jake trying to take off her top or pants, and yet she refused and each shove was harder than before. Disgusting. Only I should be doing that. There's a reason why she won't let Jake do that. I would eavesdrop and know more about her than anyone else would.

_Present._

I looked at her in my hands, the memories flew away. She looked so tired and sad. Her life wasn't good enough, and I could just vie her anything. I could make her so happy. Give her all she wanted. Money, items, clothing, jewelry, and even give her the power to be a vampire and let her live forever, beautiful and young. I firmly held her and jumped 20 feet into a tree, then headed into the parking lot and placed Valentina in Ferrari that belonged to Selena. I kissed her forehead and tucked her in the soft blankets in the backseat. I shut the door and jumped into a nearby tree. Then I saw Selena, she looked really annoyed and tired too, but happy to see Valentina again. She opened the door and I saw Valentina woke up. "What the..What's happening?" Valentina asks Selena. "Oh sorry, I didn't mean to wake you up. Want to go home now? I'm bored here." "Yeah.." She looked around. She probably wanted to see me again. I would find her in a store, I just would.


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5, Gone._

Selena drove us away from the party, and all I could do is just shiver, although I have a warm blanket over me. I started to think of Jake, and what he might have done if we didn't break up. _What the heck is wrong with you, Valentina? Your thinking of a guy who wanted you to do bad things to you ever since you guys were together! What matters is if Valentine is still watching you! He'll just find you again and kidnapps you, he'll make you his slave forever! He'll bite you, touch you and kiss you! Yet your thinking of Jake? What's wrong with you? Nah, he's not a vampire. He's a crazy stalker who thinks he can scare you. _I think I'm going to call the police tomorrow morning, it's very late now. Finally, Selena parked the car in our garage and we came out. She fiddled with the keys to open the front door without even looking at me. Maybe I pissed her off. What did Selena do without me? When we got in, she immediately rushed up to her room and slammed the door. Yep, it was probably me. I take another shower to calm myself down, and dress in another pair of pajamas. I sit on my heart shaped bed and think what could be the matter with Selena? Finally, I can't take it anymore. I head to her floor and knock on her bedroom door. "Um, Selena? It's me, Valentina." I say. "Um, yeah?" She pipes up. "You better open up sistah. I wanna talk." "Fine." She unlocks her door and I sit on her bed with her. Her room is all black and white and has posters of Ozzy Osbourne all over her walls. "Did something happen at the party? You never ignore me like this." I finally say. "Something unexpected happened." She shrugged. I immediately began thinking of Valentine. "Really? What happened?" I ask quickly. "Well this guy came up to me..He looked at me and I looked at him..I felt so tired and dizzy, then he introduced me to some other dude. I knew him though, he was my boyfriend's best friend…Then I wanted to go home, thank goodness you were there..was I drugged or something?" Selena asked horrified. "Probably not. Tell you what, I think we need some rest. Today's been a very long day." I say. "Yes, your probably right. My mind isn't working as well as it once was this morning." She tucks herself in her bed. I kiss her forehead and walk to the door. "Goodnight Selena." I say. "Goodnight." She says. I close the door behind me and head back to my bedroom. Wait…what if Valentine was watching me right now? I closed the binds, curtains, locked all doors and windows, and then safely crawled in my bed, hiding behind my covers. I bet he did something to Selena. I will so kill him for that. I finally fell asleep, and entered my Journey of Dreams.

_The Dream._

I drifted off to sleep and found myself in an evergreen field. Tons of hills were everywhere, and I was stepping on one. Where was I? There was no sun or clouds, just a light sky. I then heard screaming. Valentine was on the hill across from me dragging Selena. Selena was flailing her arms, screaming my name. I had to act fast. I began running as fast as I could, but Valentine was faster, and the hills didn't help. I let out my own scream and all of Selena's friends entered the dream. One girl made it near Valentine and punched him in the face. I began laughing and rushed to Selena, but Valentine looked at the girl and she gasped. I gasped too, as I saw the girl's face. It was like a mirror, it cracked, she began screaming and her face flew into thousands of pieces of glass. I fell off the hill and onto another, and saw Selena and Valentine were gone. I began running, but everyone cracked like glass.

_Present._

I screamed on the top of my lungs as I woke up from the terrible nightmare of people's faces as glass mirrors. I looked around my room. I woke up very early. 7:40. The birds were chirping cheerfully outside. I realized I drooled last night, and I looked at my bed in disgust. I was in Lake Michigan. I threw my sheets into the laundry room and took a bubble bath. After that, I brushed my jet black hair that I didn't change the color this morning, and my teeth. Then I headed to the kitchen for breakfast, I hadn't eaten anything yesterday. When I was in the kitchen, Selena wasn't there. Just a tall figure in a black hood. I couldn't see his face but he rushed past me and hit my shoulder. "That was rude!" I yell out, but he ignored me and walked faster. Probably her emo boyfriend. But where is Selena? I ignored the fact he was being so ignorant, so I took a walk to the grocery store. I picked out cereal, bread, eggs, some coffee and a bunch of other things. Selena could be here, her best friend works here. Doesn't she? I saw Selena's emo friend, Delaney and rushed up to her. "Delaney, is Selena here?" I asked. "No, she called me this morning and she said she needed some time at home. Is everything alright?" "Yes, eveything's fine." So I bought all the food and rushed home with the grocery bags in my hands. I almost screamed as I entered the house. Pillows were all over the ground, a broken vase with wilted flowers, and then there was blood on the last staircase leading upstairs. Selena's not emo enough to cut herself, but she does stay misrible. What if she commited suicide! I quickly ran as fast as I could to Selena's room, hoping she would be there, but when I barged open her door, she wasn't there. Her beauty supllies and makeup were all over the ground, and her bed was really messed up. I fell on my knees and began sobbing. Selena's gone…But I had to save my bitter tears for later, so I ran back to my room to check up on things. Only my bra and underwear drawer were open, but I'm organized and I memorize what kinds of clothing I have, I see nobody took anything, but underwears and bra's were fiddled with. The other rooms were in fact fine. Selena probably cut herself and ran to her friend's house and ditched me. I decided to clean up the living room, and Selena's room. If I leave Selena's room dirty, it'll bring memories and I'll cry harder. I only left my fiddled drawers when I was finished. Then I sat down on the fluffy white couches in the living room and cried. I cried over Selena and how screwed up everything got. I sniffled when I was finishing up, and I heard the wooden floor creaking. Hoping it was Selena, I turned around but I only saw Valentine. Still wearing a tuxedo, and looking even more dazzling and attractive. He couldn't even cheer me up if he tried. "What are you doing inside my house, Valentine?" I sniffle hard. "I heard my baby crying, so I rushed to save her." "I'm not your baby. Do you honestly think I'm in the mood to joke around? My sister's gone and I don't even know what happened, yet your cracking jokes!" I wail. I shoot a look of pure disgust at Valentine and see he's smiling. He's such a jackass. He scoffed, then rolled his eyes. "Come on, we have to go." "No, you do. Not me." I sniffle. "I can figure this out, Valentina. Just get your crap and let's go." "Why the heck would I want to go with you? Your one of the top ten reasons to kill myself! What makes you think I would go anywhere with a Vampire?" I sneer. He grabbed my arm and tugged it hard. "Listen girl, this isn't the first time I've told you this! We need to go, you need to come with me. Your in danger! And I need you!" He exclaims. "NO! Just leave me alone! I'm going to find Selena and stay with her! She makes things right!" I scream. "Oh really? Go back to your emo sister? So you can watch her cut and pierce herself to death?" Then the whole room went quiet, and he released his grip. I gasped. "Oh I-I, I'm sorry. Valentina-I didn't mean to say that-" "Save your apology, Valentine. GO AWAY." I get up and lean against the wall. "I seriously mean it when we have to go. No joke. Your in danger. Out of all the targets they could have chose, you were chosen. You are so lucky they didn't get their hands on you. Selena didn't mean anything to them!" "Did they kill her?" I ask. "No, they haven't. They've taken someone you love and are using it against you. They kidnapped her because they want to lure you in. That's why I'm here." I fell quiet. How did he know all these things? Was he one of the people he was talking about? He knows so much about me..if he doesn't care about Selena, how come he knows just as much about her as he does about me? I looked at him and saw his expression was mournful and sad. His dark blue eyes were begging for me to come with him. "What are you even talking about? Where's Selena? I want answers, damn it!" I scream. Just then, something slipped out of the window. It was like Cylde, except bigger and it was way more hairier. A werewolf man or something growled at me and Valentine. "Hide behind the couch! And do not move!" Valentine orders. I quickly do as he says and watch him leap onto the werewolf. They were wrestling with each other, scratching and punching. "Go to your room! Run!" Valentine screamed. I quickly raced up the stairs, and locked myself in my room. I sat there for 20 minutes in complete fear, and then the door knocked. At first I didn't move, but then I heard Valentine's voice. "Open up darlin', it's me." He panted. I slowly got up and unlocked the door. He came in and I closed it behind him. Valentine was totally normal. No bruises or cuts or anything. Pefectly fine. But he seemed tired, panting and gasping for air. His pink eyes flickered on and off like broken lights. "So, I'm asking you for the last time. Will you come with me, or not?" He asks. "I will, but only if you explain everything I want you to explain to me." I say. "Fine. So is that a yes?" "It is. I will go with you." I say. But I'm only doing this to find out where Selena is, and knowing that my house is no longer safe. "Then let's go. We've got no time to dawdle." He reached for my hand, and I let him hold mine and we rushed out of the house as fast as we could.


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter 6, He's Coming To Get You._

A cool breeze flew from somewhere and landed gently on my cheek, waking me up. As I opened my eyes I realized I had actually run away with Valentine. "Hey. Your finally here." Valentine says, smiling. I'm lying on a soft bed, and he's sitting beside me. I looked deep into Valentine's pink eyes..He seemed so perfect, so amazing. Then pain hit my head and racked my body with sobs and terror as I remembered what happened to Selena. I got up and softly began crying. Valentine quietly sighed and smoothed my back. "It's alright. She'll be back." He whispers in my ear. "Where are we, Valentine?" I ask, looking around. We're clearly in a nice sized cabin, with a fireplace that's lit, and beautiful furniture. "This is one of my cabins. Not my real home, but I usually come visit here. I hope you like it." Valentine says. "Did it always look like this?" I ask, rubbing a tear away. "A little furniture was missing, but I ordered some and made this, all for you." "Because I agreed to run away with you." "I always would have, darlin'." He winked. I shuddered, but not because of the breeze, because of Valentine. God knows what he might do to me here. "Well, your gonna have to make your self comfortable for a while." Valentine smiles. "Right. Are you even going to explain this whole story to me?" "Well, let's start simple, shall we? My other cabins are out of…well, organization and place..so you might want to stay with me." Valentine clears his voice. "And what kind of organization is messed there?" I ask, suspiciously. "Dead bodies." "You kill people?" "People that broke into your house and want you dead, that's who." He says firmly. "Is this just one big room?" I ask. "No, I have kitchens and bedrooms. I'm guessing you want your own bedroom. Here, let me show you." He leads me into a nice large room with modern good furniture, another fireplace and a nice big bed. "Of course you only have 1 pair of clothing now, but I made sure there was plenty in these drawers. Also a nice makeup kit too, brushes and combs.." His voice trails off. "Well, I'm going to shower now. I think it'll calm me down." I say, making sure he can get the message to leave. He chuckled and left my room. If he pops up in my shower I'll faint! I found a nice lace white dress and high thigh socks and decided to wear them after I shower. I stripped off my clothes and jumped in the clean shower. In 10 minutes I was done and dressed. I looked in the mirror and brushed my hair which I made jet black again. After that, I headed back to the living room and saw Valentine tending the fire. "So. Your back." "Yes I am." I say sitting down on a couch. "Explain." I say. "Explain what?" He smirks. "All of this mess. What is going on with Selena?" "I told you, they took her to lure you in. I don't know any more than that." "You liar! You said you would tell me!" "Shut up! I don't know everything? Okay? I'm going to try my best to answer, and tell you what, Valentina. No matter what you do, do NOT get on my nerves, it will not be pretty." His eyes flamed crimson. "I may have an idea of who took her though." He took a deep breath and sighed. "Who?" I ask eagerly. "Wolfe Sage, he's been looking for you ever since you were born." "Who's Wolfe Sage?" I ask. "He's the most powerful male Sorcerer. He wants you." "Sorcerer? Wants me? Why would he want me?" "He wants you as his bride." Valentine harshly says. Ewww! "Ugh!" I exclaim. "Exactly why it was a good idea to run away with me." "Really? Is that really the only reason why I'm here?" "Well..there are OTHER reasons too." "Oh! So you took me here because of Wolfe and because of another reason? Tell me." I grin. "I…I'm sort of like Wolfe, but without the marriage thing." His shoulders tense up. "See…I…find you of great interest." He finally says. "So..you like me?" "I love you." He says. I can't help it, but my face burns red. "I will protect you no matter what." He says gripping his fists. He came over to me and kissed my forehead and cheek gently. "You should get some rest. Nobody will find us here." He says. I nod and he lifts me in his arms and brings me to my bedroom. He tucks me in and kisses my forehead again. "Good night." He says dimming the light. "Good night, Valentine." I say and he leaves. I soon drifted off to sleep, and had another nightmare, about Valentine biting me.


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapter 7, I kissed Valentine._

_Dream_

I'm in the same fields with the green bumpy hills again, like my mirror cracking dream, but Selena isn't there. I'm lying beside Valentine and I immediately get up and look around. "Where am I?" I ask. "Welcome to the fields of Break." Valentine says sitting up. "Why am I here with you?" "Because you are to be mine forever." He says. "No.." I say, but not loud enough to hear. He pushes me off the hill and slides down himself, then pushes my whole body against the hill. "What are you doing?" I panic. "Love me, love me." Valentine whispers in my ear. I struggle to get away, but I can't, he's too strong and I only wriggle like a worm. I finally stop. "Bite me!" I scream. "My pleasure." He leans in and bites my neck. I gasp, but not because of the pain, because of the pleasure. I moan as he sucks my blood with his fangs and I push his head closer into my neck. "Ohhh, ohh Valentine.." I moan.

_Present._

I shoot up in my bed like a rocket and look around. Valentine isn't here, I'm not in the fields of Break, and nobody bit me. But I check my neck for any signs of a hickey looking thing, and I find nothing. I head out into the dark hallway. It's still time to sleep, but I've lost my sleep into terror. "Valentina Prescott?" I hear a female voice. I struggle to find the caller but I see darkness. Then a figure appears in front of me, holding a lamp. I see it's a girl with waist length black hair and red streaks like Valentine. She has a deep pink fushica eye color, fangs showing from her full lips in red lipstick, wearing black tights, black ballet slippers and a black corset. "Slumming again, are we?" She grins. "Um, no. I was just looking around. Sorry." I say. "Ah, it's alright. Valentine hasn't told you a thing about me, has he?" The girl asks. I shake my head. "I think he's got a lot on his mind. My name is Valorie, I'm his sister." She shakes my hand. I feel some of my fear melt. "You must be a little scared of us vampires, hmm?" Valorie asks. I nod. "Don't worry, I don't bite. Some females just lose interest in blood, but Valentine is very fond of it." "Really? Do you think he'll bite me?" I ask. "Of course not, unless you ask him to or get him mad." She says. "Well, he did tell me not to get on his nerves." "Oh, that is not at all frightening. He threatens me everyday." Valorie chuckles. "Here's some advice dear." Valorie put her gentle pale hand on my shoulder. "Just don't get Valentine mad, and satisfy his lust." "What do you mean 'satisfy his lust'?" I ask. "He's a romantic fellow. Romance him as he would romance you. He does love you, why don't you love him back?" I shrug, "I'll try." "Good, good. See you later then." She winks and strolls off into the darkness. I go back to my bedroom and fall asleep in peace, thanks to Valorie.

The next morning I get up early at 8:00 and head into the living room, sitting on the couch and reading a magazine while Valentine cooks breakfast. I head into the kitchen after a while, and he serves breakfast. Delicious pancakes drizzled in Maple Syrup. We eat quietly and he finishes in a few seconds, then he heads to the living room. I decide to follow him. He sits on the bed in the living room and looks out the window, but I block his view by sitting beside him. He looks at me. "I see you met Valorie." He says. "As a matter of fact, I did. Nice girl." I say. "Yep, a lot of people say that." He shrugs. "So, let me guess…you figured something out last night? Right?" "No.." "Yeah you did, I can tell, Valentine." "I said, I didn't find anything." "You're a smart vampire, I know you did! You can't hide it from me!" I shout. He gets up stiffly and scowls at me. "I met up with Wolfe's guardian, alright? His name's Logan and he told me everything I need to know! You clearly do not need that information! Your getting on my nerves!" "Your being a totall asshole right now, you know that!" I yell. Quicker then a blink he's in front of me and he grabs my hips, pulling me into his face. "Excuse me? Don't you DARE talk to me like that." He growls. "Huh! I'm so scared! Or what? What are you going to do?" I laugh. He quickly grabbed my face and pulled me over top of him, both of us on the bed. Then he pulled his face into my lips and I felt our lips touch. At first, I was frozen with shock, I had no idea what to do. After a minute, both of our lips were wet, but we were moving our lips with each other. One hand was on my cheek and the other was squeezing my hip. Then both of his hands were on my hips and pulling me tighter and closer to his body, I found myself caressing his soft long black hair with red streaks. He began slowly kissing my neck, but returned my to lips. Now I could feel his fangs, but I didn't care. Pleasure was taking over my body. "Ohh." I began moaning. He began moaning quietly too. "Mmmm." "Valentine I don't know if we should do this." I say as he licks my neck. "No…no..we don't have to stop…we can do this." He breathed out as he let his tongue into my mouth. I didn't say anything, instead we just made out there. Then I felt his hands unbuttoning my lace dress and I was the only person naked. He then took out his fangs and lunged at my neck.


	8. Chapter 8

He did it, and I hoped he was happy. The pain was excrutiating. My lungs felt like they were been sizzled, it felt like smoke was taking over my body. I could hear the sounds of sizzling too, I was heating up and a bit of steam came out of my neck. My heart began beating rapidly. I began screaming on the top of my lungs. I was frozen with fear, my muscles were cold and they wouldn't budge. He held me strong, I thought my body was going to snap in half. Before I knew it, those sharp fangs came out and I fell down on the bed. I looked up at the ceiling. So beautiful, yet dizzy. My vision began to blur, everything seemed like a dream. I closed my eyes and felt the heat taking over.

_At the end of the world, or the last thing I see, you are never coming. Never coming home. Never coming home. And all the things that you never ever told me..and the smiles that are ever..ever.._

"Dude, don't be a fucking noob, get up!" A voice rang in my head. I slowly opened my eyes and looked around. I felt so sore all over, I had no strength, I was too weak to do anything. Valorie rushed over to me and gasped. My vision was blurring again. My mouth felt like I swallowed sawdust. I felt like I was going to die anytime now.

"Who did this to you?" She asks.

"Val.." Is the only word that passes my lips. It is the end of the world.. Valorie hisses and squints her eyes. Drops of dark blue tears hit my neck and I shriek. They burn and sizzle, but the after effect feels too good. It takes away the pain and brings my lungs and eyes back to life. I can see she is forcing herself to save me. My neck sizzles and finally is quiet. I get up. "Holy shit! I'm going crazy!" I gasp.

"Valentine..did he bite you?" She asks. I nod. "Ugh, I can't believe the nerve of him, he could have killed you!"  
>"Was that what it is then? Was I dying?"<p>

"Well sweetie, he would have killed you and turned you into a vampire. Then you'd come back."

"I hate him."

"No you don't, I can see you feel something for him."

"He ruined my life, all I wanted to be was this normal girl. Now he treats me like I'm his last penny."

"Because you are his last penny. You are everything everyone wants, stop thinking so negative."

"Does he like me?"  
>"That is a secret I do not know of."<br>"Oh come on, he's your brother."

"I barely know my brother anymore."

"What am I supposed to do Valorie? Am I going mad?"

"No honey, your not. Drink this." She walks over to a table and takes a cup of something green and bubbly.

"Ew no, I ain't drinking shit."

"It's not shit, and it'll help your body feel better."

"Do you think I'd make a good vampire?"

"You're beautiful and fine the way you are, what Valentine did was wrong."

"Where is he?" I ask.

"Good question, we'll have to see after your done that."

"Fine, whatever." It tastes like grapes with a mixture of eggs, but it does help me feel better. I drain the glass and wipe my mouth with my sleeve.

"I hear him outside." Valorie hisses.

"Let's go." I say. She helps me get up and we rush outside. It's pouring like crazy. I gasp and cover my mouth. Standing right beside..the world's most powerful sorcerer..Wolfe Sage. There he stood with his hairy minions by his side. Valentine passed out looking grim beside him in the rain.

"No.." Valorie gasps.

"This isn't..Wolfe what have you done!" I cry out.

"As you drift away into the darkness, the three of you will only see me. You will sleep soundly when I am done with you." He waved his hand over us and the darkness devoured me. I felt the same pain I did when Valentine bit me except I was swirling around. My heart was beating slower and slower, I could hear Valorie screaming quietly, and Valentine softly calling my name.

_I never..said I'd lie and wait forever. If I did, we'd be together..I can't always just forget her. But she could try..At the end of the world, or the last thing I see. You are never coming home, never coming home. Could I? Should I? And all the things that you never ever told me, and the smiles that are ever..ever..Ever..Get the feeling that your never..all alone, and I remember, now. On the top of my lungs in my arms, she dies. She dies! Selena is never coming home? And all those smiles that are ever gonna haunt me. Could I? Should I? And all the wounds that are ever gonna scar me, and all the ghosts are never gonna catch me…If I fall..If I fall..Down…And all those ghosts are never gonna catch me. I love you._


	9. Chapter 9

Bam! My eyes flew open. Everything went black. _Be strong..please just be strong.._I heard a muffled voice. I looked around the black world.

"S-Selena?" I called out. _Be strong, I am guiding you._ Her voice sounded like a heart ache. I wanted to see her so badly. _Ugh! _I hate my life, Valentine just had to come along and fuck it up. I hated myself for being who I was. Better yet I should just commit suicide and get it over with, not yet though..

I broke free, screaming on the top of my lungs and finally everything came back to me. I was in some sort of room. The walls were yellow, little flowers decorated along it. A mirror with perfume, makeup and a jewelry box was across from me. Everything was silent. I was laying over a matching queen sized bed. I looked beside me and saw a small table with a bunch of lit candles on it. My heart began pounding. A hand grabbed me from below and I shrieked.

"Shh, you'll grab attention." Valorie's voice moaned. I slapped my forehead.

"Jesus Valorie! You scared the shit out of me!" I growl.

"Sorry.." She came up on the bed and shook her head, her eyes glowing unusually red.

"What's going on? Why were you even on the floor?"

"Your big ass pushed me."

"Well sorry, I'd like to know where we are. Is this a hallucination or a trick from Valentine?"

"Will you just shut up?" She snapped. I stared at her coldly. "Stop blaming Valentine, okay! Wolfe is actually behind all of this shit we're in, and if Valentine's in trouble.." Her voice faded out.

"I know. I know." I looked at the door. Suddenly, footsteps echoed in the hallway.

"Shit, I'll hide underneath the bed, please don't screw this up!" Valorie hissed and slid under the bed. My heart pounded as the footsteps got closer and I began shaking. As the footsteps got closer, the temperature dropped. I was feeling deadly cold. The door suddenly opened and a woman grinned. She had a fresh coat of dark purple lipstick on, heavy eye liner and mascara. Long black hair, streaked with lavender. A black tube top and long black pants with huge black pumps. She wore white velvet gloves. In her arms was a little girl, must have been her daughter or something. She had the same hair and makeup, but wore a pink dress. Their eyes glowed red. Beside the scary looking woman was a young girl, about my age on the ground. She was softly crying, tears sliding off her face. I gasped quietly. Her face was pretty badly bruised and she was bleeding from just about everywhere. Dried blood was on her chin and soaked through her clothes. She looked like some sort of beaten maid.

"Who the hell are you and what have you done with Valentine?" I scream.

"I sense she is still confused." The women pursed her lips. Behind her came two teen boys. One of them was in a tuxedo, slicked brown hair, and the other had slicked blonde hair. The blonde boy looked mournfull, as if he was going to pick the flowers on my grave. The brown haired boy was grinning wickedly. I saw a few scratches on the blonde boy's arms, for he was wearing sweat pants and a black shirt. What the fuck..?

"Please, she couldn't have done any harm." The blonde boy said.

"Silence Jared!" She snapped. The boy named Jared looked down in shame but his eyes flickered over at me. They softly glowed red. Vampires, all these bitches were vampires.

"She may be confused, but she seems ready." The brown haired boy almost walked up to me when the woman pulled him back.

"Let me take a good look at her…ah..what's that I smell?" She sniffed the room like a blood hound. The little girl pointed at the ground. "That's a girl Violet. I sense another Vampire in the room, I do believe Wolfe captured two. Valentine and some girl named Valorie."

"His sister." The blonde boy snapped.

"Indeed. This one isn't…one of us." She said quietly, pointing at me. I sneered. Valorie came from under the bed and her tongue flickered in and out.

"Leave us alone. Let us be." She growled, putting her arms over me protectively. The woman raised a brow. She took out her hand as if she was using some sort of force and lifted Valorie up.

"What are you doing you cunt! Put her down! Put her down!" I screamed.

"She'll be coming with us. How about a quick teleportation back to Count Wolfe's room, hmm?" She snapped her finger and Valorie disappeared, leaving gold shimmering sparkles down her way.

"You better not hurt her, and you better give Valentine back, if you know whats good for you." I threaten.

"Hah, a mere mortal threatening me? We'll see honey, we'll see. Now if you move I can make you dinner. Stay still." She came over and ripped the clothes off of me. The nerve of this pervert!

She cupped my breast in her hand and took a good look at it. I wanted to shriek and run away and never let her lay an ugly long finger on me again. She finally stopped touching me and snapped her finger. A white gown appeared on me. "Do you wish to see your beloved Valentine again?"

"Yes I do!" I scream. She rolls her eyes and snaps her finger again. Valentine appears beside her, she grabs him by the collar.

"You are not yet ready for Jake.."She looked at the boy with the brown hair, he sighed and walked down the hall. "That is why I will let you see your boyfriend-" my face burned, "again. You'll spend a few moments with him while you still develop..my name is Madame Velna."

"I don't give a shit what your name is, let him go!"I scream. She lets go of Valentine's collar and he scurries over to me.

"Bitch, let's go." She points at the crying girl. She nods and Madame Velna kicks her back, they walk out and lock the door.

I look at Valentine. "Ugh.." He sighs, then looks at me. I knit my eyebrows. "What?"  
>"YOU, HAVE A LOT OF EXPLAINING TO DO." I shout. He rolls his eyes and moves closer but I move away.<p>

"Stop moving!" He exclaims.

"I won't let you bite me again."

"Oh fuck, so you AREN'T a vampire?"

"No, Valorie saved me."

"She's gonna be saving your ass too many times now.." He looks around.

Tears stung my eyes, I couldn't take it being mad at Valentine. He was perfect, just…amazing. I lunged at him and hugged him, choking on my tears and sobbing. He held me in his arms. "Don't ever leave me again Valentine!" I bawl.

"Shhh..No..I won't..it's okay, I'm here now." He kisses my lips.

"I sensed it, she's ready." The boy named Jake says snickering. I gasp and Valentine hisses, the door opens wide and Jake flicks his hand and Valentine hits the wall, then slides down. He lunges at me and pins me down to the bed.


	10. Chapter 10

Jake wasn't a human being, I knew he was a vampire, but the way he was over top of me seemed like he was some sort of hungry animal. He tore off my clothes as easily as you could blink and rip a layer of a napkin in half. He just tore my clothes apart and threw them on the ground. I screamed but he put his finger on my lip.

"Now, you don't want to make any noise. I wouldn't want to kill off another maiden, now would I?" I shook my head. Another maiden? Does that mean he killed another girl? What has this world come to? I was too scared and frozen in fear to be embarrassed. He stripped me down till I was pure naked. He even ripped off his own shirt! I was just lucky he kept his pants on though.

Before I knew it, he just did it. I felt like some sort of doll but he began touching me..I wanted to cry out in fear. He inserted his finger through me. I felt like someone took a whip and lashed it at my face. I screamed out on the top of my lungs. "I'm not finished.." He grinned.

"GET OFF HER!" Valentine lunged at Jake and the last thing I saw was Valentine's teeth glimmering and cut through his throat as easily as cutting a melon. Blood squirted out everywhere gushing around and spraying us like a sprinkler. Jake fell down and tried to stop the blood from coming out but he was too late, all the blood escaped and he died. Valentine looked over at me and his eyes went bigger than basketballs.

"Stop looking at me you pervert!" I exclaim.

"Oh stop it." He snapped his finger just like the other vampires did and I was wearing the exact same dress. "Don't argue." He lift me up in his arms bridal style and began running and jumping on walls as we left the room. Down the hallway I noticed a strange light, and murmuring. I wanted to scream with excitement since it felt like I was flying, but we had to be quiet, and Valentine had to be swift. The place looked like a dungeon. Before I knew it, he stopped and looked up in front of him. So this is what Wolfe looked like in his castle. Perfectly groomed hair, glimmering red eyes and a navy blue robe incrusted with jewels.

"I believe you are taking what belongs to me."

"Shit belongs to you! Let us be!"

"Tsk, tsk, you know that kind of action got half your family killed." He grinned.

"What do you even want with me!" I scream.

"That's such a simple question, you shouldn't ask questions you know the answer to, it's not polite. I want what you want."

"I want to kill you." I growl.

"I meant, I want to marry you."


End file.
